There has been substantial recent interest in studying the relationships among aging, cognition, and tasks of daily living. Our past work focused in part on developing a model demonstrating the association of age and cognition to crash risk among older drivers. Both cognitive and physical functions deteriorate in later life for many individuals, and we have demonstrated that these declines contribute to concomitant declines in crash risk, other indices of mobility, and the performance of everyday activities that are crucial to independent living. Until quite recently, relatively little research has been done to aid in the development of interventions designed to prevent, delay, or reverse the functional disabilities that disproportionately affect adults over 65 years of age. The proposed research will build upon recent evidence provided by our laboratory and by independent investigators demonstrating that a specific cognitive intervention (speed of processing training) and an exercise intervention (aerobic and strength training) can improve cognitive and everyday functioning as well as mobility in the later years of life. The aims of the proposed research are to further examine the effects of speed of processing training on the cognitive and functional abilities of older adults and to evaluate the extent to which combining this training protocol with an exercise training program increases the benefits of speed of processing training alone. The study also will assess the durability of cognitive and functional gains achieved through each intervention alone and in combination. Enhancement of both physical mobility and cognitive functions into older age may help individuals maintain their personal autonomy by prolonging their abilities to navigate throughout the environment and successfully perform key instrumental activities of daily living. Results of this study can be used to inform the design of clinic-based and home-based interventions for delaying or reversing the physical and cognitive declines that accompany normal aging. [unreadable] [unreadable]